Kathleen Rooney
Kathleen Rooney is an American poet, prose writer, and editor. Life Rooney was born in Beckley, West Virginia, and raised in the Midwest. She earned a B.A. from George Washington University and an M.F.A. in writing, literature, and publishing from Emerson College. A former U.S. Senate aide, Rooney currently teaches at DePaul University, and lives in Chicago with her husband, writer Martin Seay. Her 1st book was about Oprah's Book Club. Reading with Oprah: The book club that changed America was published by University of Arkansas Press in 2005, and was released in an updated paperback in 2008. Random House included her essay "Live Nude Girl" in their influential anthology Twentysomething Essays by Twentysomething Writers. A book-length version called Live Nude Girl: My life as an object was published by University of Arkansas Press in 2009. She is a founding editor of Rose Metal Press and a frequent collaborator with the poet Elisa Gabbert, with whom she co-wrote the collection That Tiny Insane Voluptuousness. Recognition Rooney was a 2003 recipient of a Ruth Lilly Fellowship from Poetry magazine. Rooney was included in the Best New Voices of 2006 by Random House, which used her essay "Live Nude Girl" in their anthology Twentysomething Essays by Twentysomething Writers. Her debut poetry collection, Oneiromance (an epithalamion) won the 2007 Gatewood Prize from feminist publisher Switchback Books. Publications Poetry * Something Really Wonderful (with Elisa Gabbert). Chicago: dancing girl press, 2007. * That Tiny Insane Voluptuousness (with Elisa Gabbert). Rockhampton, Qld: Otoliths, 2008. * Oneiromance: (An epithalamion). Chicago: Switchback Books, 2008. * After Robinson Has Gone. Salem, MA: Graying Ghost Press, 2011. * Robinson Alone. Boston: Gold Wake Press, 2012. Novel *''O Democracy!. Chicago: Fifth Star Press, 2014. Non-fiction * ''Reading with Oprah: The book club that changed America. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2005. * Live Nude Girl: My Life as an Object. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2009. * For You, For You I Am Trilling These Songs. Berkeley, CA: Counterpoint, 2010. Edited *''Brevity and Echo: An anthology of short short stories'' (edited with Abigail Beckel). Brookline, MA: Rose Metal Press, 2006. ISBN 978-09789848-0-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kathleen Rooney, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 21, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Burial Rites" by Kathleen Rooney & Elisa Gabbert *Three Poems by Kathleen Rooney and Elisa Gabbert *Elisa Gabbert & Kathleen Rooney: Five poems *Kathleen Rooney at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio /video *Kathleen Rooney at YouTube ;Books *Kathleen Rooney at Amazon.com ;About *Kathleen Rooney at DePaul University *Kathleen Rooney Official website *Interview with Kathleen Rooney in turnrow *Interview with Kathleen Rooney in Bookslut *Interview with Kathleen Rooney in Smalldoggies ;Etc. *Rose Metal Press website Category:American women writers Category:American poets Category:George Washington University alumni Category:Emerson College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Beckley, West Virginia Category:Writers from West Virginia Category:DePaul University faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American academics